noblesmartdrunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Looming Corruption
Avan Pentos and Leih'to Wahraindaq start early in the Quicksand and Leih'to – not without charm – reminds his friend that they still need to know how well Avan copes with direct exposure to corrupted aetherAether, which was their initial goal before Leih'to's abduction. Avan blatantly states that he did not pay any attention to anything Leih'to had said to him prior to the abduction. Leih'to patiently starts to retell his reasoning for testing and what kind of approach he would like to take to find out more about the irregularities happening in Erozea, only to be interrupted by his obviously annoyed friend. Avan's headstrong suggestion to just go there and then we'll see is countered by Leih'to's concern that rushing in could do more harm than good. Furthermore Leih'to proposes his opinion that Avan was able to undo his abhorred deed of abduction because he listened to Leih'to. Avan teeth-gnashingly agrees to listen. Leih'to explains that he had discovered a rather secure and less harmful way to start the exposure. Deep within the Sylphsland is a place where the primalPrimals Ramuh'sRamuh influence is strongest. The aether there is largely infiltrated by Ramuh's precense and would reveal if Avan is vulnerable to manipulated aether. The influence on Avan would be less significant since Ramuh's concern lies more with the Sylphsland and their inhabitants than subjugating individuals who mean no harm to his protectorate. So as long as they desist from bearing any harmful intentions the worst possible outcome would be Avan simply leaving Ramuh's protectorate. Avan feels compelled to admit that he did not understand one word Leih'to had said but that he will accept Leih'to's guidance and preparation for now. Expecting nothing more than scolding Avan becomes shortly introverted when Leih'to offers a warm smile instead. Both friends teleport to the Hawthorne Hut and make their way to the Sylphsland. When confronted with some hostile flora Leih'to deters Avan from attacking any of them and nearly forces Avan to remain peaceful. Zigzagging their way, avoiding any contact, they reach the heart of the Sylphsland without Avan showing any sign of being manipulated by Ramuh's presence. Although unaffected by any negative side effect, Leih'to grows increasingly unease feeling the surrounding aether being saturated by Ramuh's presence. He guides Avan to a spot where he nearly can hear Ramuh's whispering and makes sure that Avan really is unaffected too before going into phase two of the testing process. Leih'to explains that this phase requires Avan to empty his mind in order to let Ramuh's presence take control of the emptied mind but Avan fails to understand how this state could be achieved. Leih'to offers assistance and puts his hands beside Avan's temples and was emitting his own aether. Avan who has a hard time to resist his inner urges to block Leih'to's performance of aether flows and flinches. Leih'to recognizes Avan's increasing uneasiness and smiles friendly when suggesting that it is better for Avan to clear his mind of any thought before he continues to emit powerful waves of his own aether into Avan's mind. Avan's instincts still expect some kind of trap when he suddenly feels Leih'to's presence best described as a kind, patient and positive residue inside his thoughts which encourages to let go. The encouragement is free of imperative or manipulation and Avan remembers his own statements that friendship requires but one resource: trust – and his mind became void of any thought, worry or instinct to survive. Leih'to carefully watches the progression of phase two which is supposed to last only a few seconds but is ready to erect a protective barrier if something out of the expected should happen. He hears Avan whispering "Enough!" earlier then expected but starts withdrawing his aether immediately. Right when he starts withdrawing Avan's face becomes strict laden with regret, grabbing both hands of Leih'to. He pulls the hands away with force from his head only a split second after it seemed like he was trying to hinder the hands to be moved away. Leih'to inquiry if something had happened remained unanswered. Instead Avan is asked by Leih'to if he has passed the test. Leih'to points out that by now Avan would be under the control of Ramuh if Avan would have been vulnerable to manipulated aether. Avan silently nods to that and Leih'to pays for the teleport for both of them to Aleport. References Category:Episode